Before the Wrinkles
by Crystal Rowan
Summary: Morwen growing up. As a child and young adult. Telemain is in it too, and a few new charecters :-)
1. In which there is an encounter with pies

Disclaimer: I own only Rick, Jed, Maud, and Rachel in this chapter __

Disclaimer: I own only Rick, Jed, Maud, and Rachel in this chapter

"Morwen! Are you going to come out and play!?" Rick called, hoping she would answer.

She stuck her head out of the second story window and looked at him. "Rick, my parents are still asleep!" She said, in a quiet voice.

He looked sheepish. "Sorry, now are you going to play?" He asked quietly this time.

She nodded, and ran downstairs. Her long auburn hair streamed behind her. Irritated, she braided it swiftly while running. This amused Rick. "Why are you twistin' your hair up?" He asked.

She glared at him. "I, unlike you dirty boys, have long hair that needs to be twisted up." She replied.

He laughed. By then, they were at the alley where Morwen and her friends constantly played. There were three other boys, Telemain, Jed, and Jon, and two girls Maud and Rachel. "Morwen!" They all said.

Rick smiled as he approached the other boys. "She has to twist her hair cuz' she ain't a dirty lil' boy!" He said, as if he were the smartest person in the world.

That caused all them to laugh. Morwen even laughed. He sounded just like her, except the childish lisp. They began a game of villains and heroes. It was the girls' turns to be the heroes. The boys ran to hide. 

Morwen led the heroes. Their bare feet slapped on the cobble roads as they ran after the boys, waving "swords", that were really sticks. Morwen grabbed Telemain. He struggled, but Morwen threw him to Rachel who was the strongest girl. "We've got one of them, come on Maud." Morwen said, running after Jed and Jon, the twins.

They soon caught up with Jon, who was a bit over weight and not very athletic, and "killed" him by giving him a good smack on the head that made him dizzy and immobile for the moment.

Jed, on the other hand, was a fast and athletic boy. He ran faster, Morwen close at his heels. He slowed down. _I've got him now! _Morwen thought. She heard a thud, and saw Jed run into a market stall that had pies stacked on it. The pies wobbled and fell on Jed, splattering him in red and purple filling. Morwen couldn't help laughing. The pie vendor, unfortunately, didn't find it funny at all. "My pies!" He screamed, rushing over to the stall from the tavern where he had been having some beer with friends.

Morwen helped Jed up, and they both ran while the pie vendor screamed something about destroyed property.

When they got back to the alley where the "jail" was, everyone else was there. "What took you so long? And what happened to Jed?" Maud asked.

Morwen burst out laughing, so Jed told the tale.

At the end, everyone was laughing. Morwen was crying she found it so funny. Then they heard faint voices. "Morwen!" Morwen heard her father call from about five alleys down.

"Got to go, see you tomorrow!" She said, dashing out the back way and to her father.

He laughed when she came running and jumped into his arms. "Hello, sweetie, where have you been?" He asked. 

"Just playing with some friends." She said.

He smiled, and carried her home....


	2. In which Morwen turns fifteen and Trina ...

Disclaimer: Ok, you all know I don't own the Enchanted Forest Chronicles characters, so I'm going to stop doing these disclaimers ****

Disclaimer: Ok, you all know I don't own the Enchanted Forest Chronicles characters, so I'm going to stop doing these disclaimers!!!

_5 Years Later._

Morwen watched as the soldiers stormed into their city, and ran to home. "Mother!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Her mother came running, packs in her arms.

"Are they-" She began.

Morwen nodded. Her mother, Aria, wasted no time. She grabbed the bread she had been making, and another pack that held food and water. She handed a pack to Morwen, and they dashed out. Morwen's father was at the blacksmith's, so they dashed over there and got him. He saw the packs, and shouldered his before running with them to the back gates.

There were guards, but they let Morwen's family out. Morwen glanced back, and hoped that Telemain and the others had gotten out…

That night, they camped just outside of the neighboring city, Greendale. Morwen thought wistfully of her warm bed and soft pillow in the city. She knew that by now it was probably cinders within the other cinders of their city.

The war with their neighboring country, Gridin, had been going on forever it seemed. They had planned for leaving the city ever since they had begun to lose. There was always a chance that they would win, but they weren't staying in the city to find out. She saw her parents, together on the other mat they had brought. Their every breath caused a mist to form. She felt like she'd never fall asleep, but weariness overcame cold…

Morwen woke with a slight shiver. Her parents were awake already, and cooking breakfast. Her mother smiled warmly at her, before returning to her cooking.

Morwen smelled eggs and bread. "Good morning, mother, father." Morwen said, shaking off the urge to go back to sleep.

"Happy birthday, Morwen." Her mother said.

She was shocked to realize she had forgotten. It was her fifteenth birthday, the day she became an official woman. Her father beamed at her. "I have a present for you." He said in an excited tone.

He took a small cage out of the tent they had made, and handed it to Morwen. She opened the tiny latch, and a bundle of fur tumbled into her lap. It's crystal blue eyes blinked at her shyly. She almost jumped when it meowed, and she understood what it said. "My name is Trina." The kitten said.

Trina was all white, except a tiny black star on her left forepaw. "Thank you, father and mother." She said, startled at the fact that this little kitten was speaking to her… 

****


End file.
